


Weder Himmel noch Crowley

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit der Rückgabe seiner Seele konnte Bobby an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er ertappte sich jedes Mal, wenn Crowley ihm einen überraschenden Besuch abstattete, wie sein Blick in die Leistengegend wanderte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie groß Crowleys Penis – ähm, wie blöd man sein musste, um für eine Penisverlängerung seine Seele zu geben. Dafür gab es heute Mittel und Wege, wenn man den zahlreichen E-Mails in seinem Spam-Ordner glauben durfte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weder Himmel noch Crowley

Seit der Rückgabe seiner Seele konnte Bobby an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er ertappte sich jedes Mal, wenn Crowley ihm einen überraschenden Besuch abstattete, wie sein Blick in die Leistengegend wanderte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie groß Crowleys Penis – ähm, wie blöd man sein musste, um für eine Penisverlängerung seine Seele zu geben. Dafür gab es heute Mittel und Wege, wenn man den zahlreichen E-Mails in seinem Spam-Ordner glauben durfte.

3 Inches, also ca. 7,6 Zentimeter extra, um in den zweistelligen Bereich zu kommen, waren ein ganz schönes Stück. Ein erigierter Penis konnte 10 bis 19 cm lang sein. Wenn Crowley, damals mit bürgerlichem Namen Fergus MacLeod, noch nicht mal im erregten Zustand in den zweistelligen Bereich kam... armes Würstchen.

Das musste schrecklich für Fergus' Selbstbewusstsein gewesen sein.

Den Körper des Literaturagenten hatte sich Crowley sicher nicht wegen seines guten Aussehens ausgesucht. Wahrscheinlich war die Wahl auf ihn gefallen, weil er über andere Qualitäten verfügte. Bei fast jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit rutschte Bobbys Blick eine Etage tiefer. Er vergaß sogar, dass er mitten beim Kochen war, was ihm wieder einfiel, als das ganze Haus nach verbranntem Essen roch. Bobby verfluchte den Dämon und stieß die Pfanne samt Inhalt vom Herd in die Spüle.

„Oh, kam ich ungelegen?“, gurrte Crowley unverfroren.

Entnervt schnalzte Bobby mit der Zunge, floh ins Wohnzimmer und nahm eine Flasche, nicht Crowleys geliebter Glencraig, aber immerhin Whiskey, und zwei Gläser, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch befüllte. Ein Drink, um die Zunge des Dämons zu lockern. Bobby hielt Crowley sein Glas entgegen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre des Königs des Hölle?“, fragte er grummelnd.

„Kann ich nicht meine liebste Seele besuchen?“, erwiderte Crowley, der ihm gefolgt war. Er nahm das Glas und schnupperte daran. Bobby hatte eine Neigung, seinen Alkohol mit Heiligem Wasser zu spicken, was wie Säure in seiner Speiseröhre brennen würde.

„Musst du nicht süße Welpen essen oder Kleinkindern den Lutscher stehlen?“

Crowley winkte ab. „Dafür habe ich Leute.“ Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Whiskey. Als er kein Brennen verspürte, nahm er einen ausgiebigen Schluck.

Bobby ging um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den Stuhl. „Und dann musste ich ein Jahr darauf warten, dass ich mir meine Seele von dir zurückpresse?“, beschwerte er sich.

Der Dämon zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Seelen sind besser als Zigaretten im Knast, Darling.“

Bobby knurrte. Er hatte bereits etwas Derartiges gefürchtet. Missmutig trank er von seinem Whiskey. Sein Magen beschwerte sich rumorend über die Flüssignahrung.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, aber du wolltest das doch nicht wirklich essen?“ Crowley deutete mit langem Arm Richtung Küche.

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“

„Da können wir etwas machen!“ Mit diesem Worten verschwand Crowley, bevor Bobby etwas erwidern konnte. Sekunden später erschien der Dämon wieder in der Küche. 

Bobby schlurfte neugierig, was in seiner Küche vor sich ging, hinüber. Perplex blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Der Küchentisch war mit einer rot-weiß karierten Tischdecke gedeckt. Darauf standen zwei Teller mit Pasta und eine Flasche Chianti. Crowley schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand kurz, um mit einer brennenden Kerze zurückzukehren.

„Wer bist du? Mary Poppins?“, fragte Bobby schroff und suchte nach dem Haar in der Suppe. 

„Chim-Chim-Cheree“, trällerte Crowley.

„Wohl eher Tim Curry....“, murmelte Bobby.

„Bereit für ein Date, oder nicht?“ Crowley ließ seine Hand über den Tisch schweifen.

„Oder nicht! Das hier ist nicht Burger King. You can't have it your way!“ Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl das Essen wirklich gut aussah und seine Magen knurrte. „Ich hätte dich zwingen müssen, das Foto zu löschen. Das bringt dich nur auf falsche Gedanken...“

„Du meinst das hier?“ Crowley zückte sein Handy, auf dem er immer noch das Kuss-Foto von ihm und Bobby hatte. „Ein liebenswürdiger Mann, bereit, seine Seele zu geben.“ Er seufzte gespielt. „Genau mein Typ.“

„Was willst du, Crowley?“ Bobby schlug sich eine Hand ins Gesicht und ließ sie langsam heruntergleiten. 

„Habe ich das nicht gesagt?“

„Und was willst du wirklich?“

„Ich dachte, damit warte ich bis nach dem Essen.“ Crowley grinste. 

„Du hast mich nicht einmal richtig gefragt!“

„Robert Steven Singer, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zu essen?“

Bobby rollte mit den Augen. „Die Pasta wird kalt.“ Er setzte sich, schließlich war es eine Verschwendung, die Nudeln nicht zu essen. Bobby fragte sich, was für Bilder er noch auf dem Smartphone finden würde. Womöglich auch ein Foto von Crowleys bestem Stück. „Warum behältst du das blöde Foto überhaupt? Das ist nicht einmal ein gutes!“ Er streckte die Hand aus und verlangte, es mit seinen Augen zu sehen, während er uninteressiert Pasta mit seiner Gabel aufwickelte.

Crowley bewegte den Zeigefinger als Nein hin und her und verstaute sein Smartphone wieder in der Manteltasche. Er setzte sich zu Bobby. „Du hast recht: Wir sollten einen neues Foto machen.“

Bobby stöhnte genervt.

„Meinetwegen mit Zunge“, zog Crowley ihn auf.

Bobby würdigte ihm keine weitere Antwort. Die Pasta schmeckte exzellent und war zum Glück noch nicht ausgekühlt. Der Wein passte sehr gut dazu. Er musste zugeben, dass Crowley eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte – wem auch immer er das romantische Dinner für zwei gestohlen hatte.

Der König der Hölle schneite in schöner Regelmäßigkeit bei Bobby rein, nachdem er ihm die Seele zurückgegeben hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Bobby anfangen, ihre Treffen zu genießen. Die Plänkeleien hatten ihre Schärfe verloren und sich fast in etwas Liebenswürdiges verwandelt, aber Bobby war weit davon entfernt, es zuzugeben. Crowley erzählte ihm bedeutungslose Geschichten vom Marketing in Sachen Seelensammeln für die Hölle und den dämlichsten Dämonen unter seinen Leuten, während Bobby sich frei heraus über nervige Jäger beschwerte, die seine Hilfe suchten, weil sie zu faul waren, selbst zu recherchieren.

Bobby konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der Dämon ihm wegen des Deals aus dem Weg gegangen war. Es musste etwas anderes dahinterstecken, dass Crowley nun seine Gesellschaft suchte. Bobby waren die Magentabletten, die er einwarf, nicht entgangen. Über die Symbiose von geborgtem Körper und Dämon war fast nichts bekannt. Nicks Körper war beispielsweise langsam durch Luzifers Besetzung zugrunde gegangen. An manchen Tagen sah Crowley wie ein oft genutzter Sandsack aus – metaphorisch gesprochen, aber Bobby war bestimmt nicht sein Psychiater.

Und zweitens konnte man keinem Dämon über den Weg trauen. Crowley gehört zu den Bösen: Mörder, Sadisten, Finanzberater. Er hatte Bobby mit Paragraph 18 in bester Versicherungsmanier mit dem Kleingedruckten übers Ohr gehauen.

„Du bist einsam, Bobby.“

Als Bobby von seinem Essen aussah, fand er Crowley ihn genau beobachtend. In seinen Augen war keine Spur von Spott oder Scherz zu lesen.

„Du hast mich zurückgeküsst, als wir das Geschäft besiegelt haben, ob du es nun zugibst oder nicht“, fuhr Crowley fort.

Bobby schnaubte, den Mund mit dem letzten Bissen gefüllt. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Crowley starrte ihn lustvoll an, als wäre er sein neues, glänzendes Spielzeug. Die Luft schien plötzlich knapp, was erklären würde, warum Bobby Schwierigkeiten hatte, normal zu atmen. Jesus, dachte Bobby bei sich und hoffte, dass die Röte, die er fühlte, nicht auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Er schätzte den Anblick eines wohlgeformten Pos beiderlei Geschlechts, aber wenn er seine tote Frau Karen wieder haben könnte, – ohne Wenn und Aber – würde er sich jederzeit für sie entscheiden.

Bevor er die Nudeln rasch gekaut und heruntergeschluckt hatte, meinte Crowley, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen: „Wir sind im 21. Jahrhundert. Kann ein Mann nicht einen anderen Mann küssen?“

„Nein, du bist kein Mann, sondern ein Dämon.“

„Au contraire, mon capitan! Ich bin beides.“

„Und ich bin ein Jäger!“ Bobby trank von seinem Glas Chianti.

Crowley seufzte demonstrativ: „Wie Romeo und Julia.“

„Das wird nicht passieren“, knurrte Bobby.

„Warum nicht? Bin ich zu schnell für die dritte Base? Ich hatte gedacht, dass Essen würde dich überzeugen, mein Lieber.“ Crowley streckte seine Hand über den Tisch aus und legte sie auf Bobbys. 

Der zog seine Hand zurück und lenkte auf sein Lieblingsthema um. „Sorry, aber ich muss dir einen Korb geben, mein Lieber. Tja, kein Schwanz ist so hart wie das Leben.“

„Gleich unter die Gürtellinie!“ Crowley machte einen pikierten Ausdruck mit dem Mund. „Bald müsstest du dein Pulver verschossen haben. Von allen Penis-Witzen hat mir bisher der mit der Rechtschreibreform, dem Lineal und dem Pornokino am besten gefallen. Im Kino stehen... Haha.“ Er klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel.

Bobby tat, als müsste er überlegen. „Da wäre noch die Redensart mit der Nase und dem Johannes. Außerdem wollte ich noch auf deine Obsession mit Sams Größe zu sprechen kommen und was es den Spitznamen für ihn auf sich hat. Apropos: Hat deiner einen Spitznamen? Spaßwürstchen? Kleiner Lümmel? Zwerg? Liliput? Dreikäsehoch?“

Crowley hob ergebend die Hände.

„Hobbit?!“

„Wie wär's, wenn du dir einen Kosenamen ausdenkst?“ Der Dämon zog die Nase neckend kraus. „Seien wir mal ehrlich, wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex? Und ich rede nicht von deiner rechten Hand. Deine Nachbarin ist sterbenslangweilig. Und die Sheriff-Lady? Hmmmm. Sag, hast du eine süße Freundin irgendwo versteckt?“

„Genau, ich habe eine Freundin namens 'Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an'!“ Bobby lächelte schmallippig. „Warum suchst du dir nicht eine Dämonenschlampe? Ich bin mir sicher, sie sind dem König der Hölle alle gerne zu Diensten!“

Crowley seufzte ergeben und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die meisten Dämonen gingen ihm schwer auf den Keks. „Ich will nicht irgendjemanden. Ich hasse Dämonen. Ich will dich. Ich erwarte auch keine Blumen und Liebesschwüre.“

„Oh ja, deswegen wolltest du meine Seele auch nicht mehr herausrücken!“, protestierte Bobby laut.

„Das ist nichts Persönliches. Ich bin Seelenhändler.“

Bobby schnaubte. „Persönlicher geht es wohl kaum.“

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe eine Schwäche für dich.“

„Dämonen lügen.“

Crowley hob die Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Männer lügen doch ständig, um jemanden ins Bett zu bekommen.“

„Nun fühle ich mich so viel besser.“ Bobby verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde ihm keinen Zentimeter entgegenkommen. Ein wenig Plaudern in dämonischer Gesellschaft war okay, soweit nicht mehr auf dem Tisch lag.

Crowley beugte sich vertraulich vor und legte seine Unterarme auf der Tischdecke ab. Mit seiner tief-rauen Stimme, die auch von Bobby nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, sagte er sanfter als gewöhnlich: „Du wolltest dich umbringen, nachdem du im Rollstuhl aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen war bist, Robert. Du warst verärgert, – verärgerter und grantiger als sonst – frustriert und voller Selbstmitleid. Du hast dich nutzlos gefühlt... Ich habe dir deine Beine zurückgegeben“, erinnerte er ihn.

„Weil du einen funktionstüchtigen Jäger brauchtest.“

„Ich hatte die beiden Idioten...“, erwiderte der Dämon in Anspielung auf die Winchesters.

„Sex macht mich nicht zu einem glücklichen und ausgeglichenen Menschen. Erst recht nicht mit dir“, erklärte Bobby. „Auch wenn du vielleicht über sein beeindruckendes Gemächt verfügst.“

„Und reichlich Erfahrung damit.“

Crowley stand schneller auf, als Bobby zusehen konnte. Er legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Sein Daumen strich sanft über die Haut, bevor er sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn genüsslich küsste.

„Mein Gott...“, murmelte Bobby.

„Lassen wir den lieber aus dem Spiel...“

Bobbys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er hasste es, nervös, verletzbar zu sein. Vielleicht war er einsam – und na ja, irgendwie war Crowley für einen Dämon... okay. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich mag“, stellte Bobby klar. Er schloss die Augen und erwiderte die Berührung der Lippen, erst zaghaft, dann inniger.

„Würde ich nie denken!“ Crowley grinste in den Kuss hinein.


End file.
